


cotton candy

by Lizlow



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: Hoshino Ichika, twenty-one years old, a member of the Shinjuku Police force in the SRCPO. One younger brother, Hoshino Kazuki, still in high school. She’s a rookie, with a passion for the job, justice, he learned a lot about her, and discerned that there was, indeed, not a threat in her. It’s been a long road, but he’s glad he’s gotten to figure out all this alongside her.





	cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED by the project a friend and I are hosting, Otoge Hanami! We decided not to include Yoshinari, but I still absolutely adore him and his interactions with Hoshino very, very much, so I decided to roll up my sleeves and write this piece for him with our prompt in mind! I sincerely hope you all can enjoy this sweet boy as much as I do!

There’s a light in his eyes that could very well be unmatched by the very stars themselves, but he’d say the exact same thing about her. In fact, he’d say she  _is_  a star, because that’s really what he thinks. Sweet, determined, bright, she’s become such an amazing hope that he can’t help but really want to support her.

Okazaki’s teasing has become relentless because of that.

But he can live with that. It was going to come no matter what anyway, because at the slightest bit of interest, his senior was on it. But he trusts her. Well, he’s come to, because any proper officer on an  _assignment_  such as he is  _must_  be cautious. It’s been a bumpy road, but he’s glad he’s come to know her.

Hoshino Ichika, twenty-one years old, a member of the Shinjuku Police force in the SRCPO. One younger brother, Hoshino Kazuki, still in high school. She’s a rookie, with a passion for the job, justice, he learned a lot about her, and discerned that there was, indeed, not a threat in  _her_. It’s been a long road, but he’s glad he’s gotten to figure out all this alongside her.

He’s put training into action, and action into development.

_Okay! Time for a meet up! Hoshino-san, please leave everything to me!_

He’s gotten the permission, the okay, just in case, to clear up Hoshino’s thoughts, to help with her brother, to stay by her side, and keep things safe as the looming threat of Adonis remains. He steadies himself, beginning to type a message, his fingers moving so fast it only hits him that he might have made a typo.

To his relief, he checks out just fine.

**[ LEAF: from Yoshinari Hideaki ]**

> All clear!

**[ LEAF: from Hoshino Ichika ]**

> Then, it’s alright for you to keep helping me?

Yoshinari smiles. He really can’t help it. Hoshino makes his heart fluttery. Perhaps  _he’s_ the one soft like cotton candy, in this case. His eyes close, calm before a storm, content in just this moment, as though this being his last wouldn’t be so bad, then, he managed another reply.,

**[ LEAF: from Yoshinari Hideaki ]**

> ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ" Of course it is, Hoshino-san! It’s my pleasure!!

**[ LEAF: from Hoshino Ichika ]**

> Thank you very much! I look forward to working with you more! ( ◠‿◠ )

**[ LEAF: from Yoshinari Hideaki ]**

> Yeah! Let’s do our best! See you in a bit, in the usual spot!!

A beat reflects in both of their hearts. Soft, pure in nature, but Yoshinari can’t help but feel like it’s pounding.  _He likes her, he likes her, he really, really likes her!_

Of course, in the back of his head, he can hear Okazaki’s teasing, gritting his teeth and preparing himself, somehow, his energy is  _capped_! He tries to find his footing in reason, in working it all out, overflowing, rather loudly, running his feelings verbally. Get it out, get it out before she gets there, while Okazaki is working a different edge of the floor.

 _Haaa,_   _wouldn’t she think that’s just like him?_

_———_

Hoshino steps out of the Detective Agency’s office, her feet moving quickly. She motivated to do  _something_ , as always. But she halts midstep once she hears a voice, realizing that it’s  _her_  name that’s being mentioned. “Yoshinari-san..?” She whispers. Walk any further, and she’d probably make him really jump... or, would he know, since he’s so observant? That’s likely the case, actually... She doesn’t want to interrupt him at this second, even if she meant to speak to him. Approach the situation with care and reason...

So she presses her back to a wall, just out of sight, trying to limit the amount of noise she’s making, and trying her best not to so casually eavesdrop. She’s curious, but that would be prying too much, wouldn’t it? If she were to break his trust, then the peace and cheer he’s given her, that precious, clean cloth... might stain red...

Should she send him another LEAF, telling him she’s on her way out? Should she tell him she’s going to be a little late, or that they should meet somewhere else, like at that cafe nearby?

“Hmm?” Without any warning, Okazaki is beside her. Where did he..? Her eyes flash to him, and she doesn’t have time to think of a response, since he just keeps talking, “Yoshinari-kun is really interesting, right, Ichika-chan~?” Okazaki gives her a friendly smile, his usual at that. He then tilts his head, leaning past her. Does he know something? Here, she’s caught, red-handed, hiding like this... but he...

“Okazaki-san--”

Okazaki looks right at her, warm smile not dropping, motioning, as if he’s saying that she  _can_  listen. Nothing... secret then..?

“Y-Yeah, yeah, Okazaki-senpai, I really do like Hoshino-san!” Yoshinari grumbles. “That’s why... I...”

_W-What?_

_Yoshinari-san... he..?_

Hoshino gasps, audible, loud enough for Yoshinari to hear. He quickly turns, seeing only a flow of her hair, followed by rapid footsteps.  _Ah_.

 _Ah_...

_She heard, she heard his confession..._

That’s what he gets for running his mouth, and getting way too caught up in that momentary flare that he... that he... well, now that it’s way out of the bag, he’s got to catch up to her! They have a job to focus on, but he’s also been charged to defend her,  _and_  he needs to go explain himself.

**[ LEAF: from Yoshinari Hideaki ]**

> Wait!  
>  Listen!!  
>  Hoshino-san, I...  
>  (＞人＜;)  
>  (＞人＜;)  
>  (＞人＜;)

Hoshino turns a corner and breathes in, feeling the heat on her cheeks remain. All she needed was another moment to regain a clear conscious, to focus on the task at hand and push it back, but she...

She looks at her phone, noticing the influx of messages. She really would hate it if it ended, because really... she... she relies on him, she wants to face everything with him, right, she has to face him with the conviction she has to resolve everything else.

He’s cool, in his own way, and she’s going to return the favor.

**[ LEAF: from Hoshino Ichika ]**

> Yoshinari-san, please calm down! Together, we’ll do our best, so, I’ll be right there, to listen to you, properly.

Just as she spins on her heels to go back to talk to him properly, arms wrap around her.

“..!”

“Hoshino-san, let me say it the right way this time! I know my job is dangerous, I know I tend to speak quickly, but I really do like you!”

“Mmm,” Hoshino smiles. His determination, her heartbeat, it matches up, perfectly. “I believe you. Yoshinari-san, you’re a really bad liar.”

“Ah!” Yoshinari feels his entire being jump. A good look at her face, that familiar power of it, the adoration lighting her up. “You are too!” But that’s... that’s really how he knew he could put faith behind her in the first place. Truthful, steadfast,

“Haha,” Hoshino lets out a laugh, relived, good-natured, adorable. “Then, I—”

She wants to answer him, to release those feelings she’s become ever conscious of, the words that ring in her ears, the instinct that draws her, but he denies it with a quick motion, “ _Stop! Stop!”_  seeming to echo around them, making sure that things line up so that he can now look her in the eyes, seriously.

“Please, wait a minute! Before you answer me, let’s finish this!”

Foolish, perhaps, but he wants to make sure that he’s definitely worthy for her. It could be a ball of regret, but is she does shoot him down, or if she does accept him... either way, he doesn’t want those emotions clouding his head when he has to focus on his job! Getting it off his chest directly, since he slipped up, that’s enough for now.

And... having something to look to  _after_  Adonis... that’s much better sounding. More of a reason to live, more of a stand to look death right in the face.

“Ah, but--”

“It’s a promise! Leave this to me, please..!”

Hoshino has to give in, because she trusts his word, trusts it dearly, “Rely on me as well, Yoshinari-san.” She says this as she firms her stance, knowing well that any injury he sustains for her sake would worry her more, but... at least, at least she knows she can stay beside him.  “Let’s do our best.”

He nods. For the future, this will go on. It’s fitting, the usually observant officer thinks, that he’d see lovely white flowers nearby, ones that seem to speak of good fortune, of hope. Carrying those... as part of a match to what he’s already said, might better solidify things, so he runs over to pick two of them, handing her one and putting the other in his jacket pocket. “Very sorry about that, but there’s more proof that I’m really serious!”

Hoshino looks at the flower,  _an anemone..._  it seems, and thanks him quietly. He’s got a bit more to say, doesn’t he? Everything really is stacking up... what will happen? Will the petals find red grazing them, or will they be the charm that carries their new bearers out of harm’s final way?

Yoshinari continues, a breeze sweeping their hair just slightly, “As an SP, and as someone sworn by your side, I will do all I can to protect this world with you, and you as well!”

_———_

Love is messy, delicate. Like cotton candy, it can be torn apart by the simplest of touches.

But... it is also resilient, and it has helped  _them_  stick together through all the ups and down. He’s heard so much more from her, seen so much from her, and only hopes he can return it all with the same care and passion. Every little word, gradually builds up upon each other, even ones that had once previously forsaken him (like “ _Yoshinari-san, you’re such a good friend!”)_  become markers for tomorrow.

Accidents will be accidents. His job keeps him away often, but he tries his best to come home without a single scratch (though this certainly doesn’t always work out), beaming at her as sputters something  _absolutely_  embarrassing. She laughs as always though, bright fire dancing in the green hues of her eyes, relief trembling her fingers as she laces them with his.

Death’s door may truly be where all SP agents stand before, but there’s something really convincing about the way he wears his badge, all the recipes and reviews he brings back from his far-away trips, the adoration in his voice as he calls her name and nearly crashes into her, near every time.

_Cute as ever..._

A thought they both share.

So as habits form and promises continue, he takes in another moment. She’s wearing the hair pin he picked out for her a little after the climatic conflict, the pin that matches the flowers they kept in their pockets that day. Of course, he always has the matching one with him, in the same spot, close to his heart. Just another indication of how powerful their love is, he thinks.

“Okazaki-san sent me a LEAF yesterday,” Hoshino begins, “He said the cafe has a surprise menu, and that we should try it.”

Yoshinari freezes, squeezing her hand. He  _just_  got back and there’s already interference in his love life... Well, he knows that Okazaki does believe in him, despite the  _‘No chance~’_ teasing, but to suggest this... isn’t that just fueling  _his_  curiosity? He’s not going to just pop in is he? “Okazaki-senpai, even now you’re out to get me, how cruel..!”

His worries are probably all over his face, as well as in the pressure of his grip, because Hoshino is quick to swing his hand, giving a light laugh, “I think it’d be fun!”

He can see the way her expression changes ever-so-slightly as she rests her gaze on him. Gentle eyes, understanding and familiar, not knocked down by every last trial they have faced, not barred by the fact that he lays life on the line every time he’s away. Of course she’s worried, but she trusts him to make it back. He’s learned a lot, he’s observant, skilled, and he doesn’t want to leave her lonely.

“Well, if you’re going to smile like that, then I can’t fight it at all! Yeah, I’ll brave it all in order to spend time with you, even if it might be a trick from--”

“Um,” Hoshino cuts in, “It’s okay. I look forward to today!”

“R-Right!” Yoshinari shakes his head, rather vigorously, and clenches the fist of his free hand, eyes lighting up. This is a real date with the women he loves, and these thoughts are returned! It’s so fortunate that the cloth stayed ever resistant, that nothing needed to go cold in order to save the warmth of the city, of her smile.

They all know that he would give his last breaths to making sure she thrived. It’s in his job, his promise. But she’s tough. She worries for him, just as he worries for her, but she knows, knows well that he’ll come back.

At least she has all the hope that he will, every single time. Maybe he’ll come back with injuries, which he’ll brush off with a light  _“I’m fine, absolutely fine! It’s not that bad!_ ” but... it’s him, it’s really him, the cheery, genuine disposition she’s grown so fond of staring right back at her without hesitation.

They find themselves seated in the cafe soon, Yoshinari thinking long and cautiously on whether or not he  _should_  get something from that  _specific_  menu and risk getting a mouthful of  _exactly the opposite of what he wants_  but Hoshino assures him that it’ll be fine, that Okazaki’s probably had him try stranger.

He takes one bite out of something that  _looks_  like it should be sweet, but it ends up being extremely bitter.

“Grk-! H-Honestly...”

“W-Well... it’s a surprise, huh?”

“Y-Yeah...” Yoshinari sighs. Aside from the bitterness of the dish, it’s not  _that_  bad. If he wrote a review, just for old time’s sake, would she read it like she used to before?

As he thinks about this, Hoshino claps her hands together, which brings his attention back to reality once again. This should be a way to really boost his energy right back up, right? “Oh! I wanted to prepare a meal for you, because you’re back...”

It works just as she wishes it does, and he perks his head up, moving his arms in a cheering motion, wincing just slightly.  _Ah... he was hurt this time then..._  Without a hitch... well, she’ll sort that out by making sure he gets rest! But, he’d want the same for her too, since he’s all too aware of how much she’s been working again...

“Really?”

“Yes! I’m really glad you’re back.”

Something hits him within his excitement, thoughts of a phrase that should be a routine comeback from the careful  _“Have a safe trip_ ,” parting words.

“W-Wait, I was so happy to see you that I forgot to say it!”

Hoshino awaits his coming words, knowing exactly what’s coming. It’s truly like him to do something like this. Serious when he needs to be, but ever sweet, she’s so fortunate to have had a partner in discovering the truth like him. And he, well, he feels like he’s lucky he was allowed to stay near her, that she ended up so just and good-natured, that she’s... herself. There’s still much that’s left to figure out, still much to sort out, as far as life goes, but her hand is the one he’s so glad he gets to hold.

“I’m home, Ichika-san!”

“Welcome home, Hideaki-san.”


End file.
